Kingdom of Corruption
by Eilzel
Summary: Two Heroes of Universal Significance have had enough. Why is it always about him? Why is he so special? When saving a kingdom is no longer enough what else is a hero to do?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL LOCATIONS, CHARACTERS ETC ARE THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO, I CAN ONLY WISH TO COME UP WITH CHARACTERS AS GOOD AS THESE :)

I came up with this story after recently getting myself a Wii (about bloody time) and playing through Metroid Prime 3 and Mario Galaxy. I'm also a HUGE Zelda fan and love SSB. This story just sort of came into my head one day and to be honest I only really know the beginning and end chapters right now along with a rough idea of all that goes between. Expect a fair bit of OOC though not without reason. Finally the reason this is in the Smash Bros section is simply because it includes at least 4 Nintendo franchises and dosen't include any one more than another. Anyway enough of me babbling :) Here is the first chapter, hope you like it...

* * *

Two years ago the evil Sorcerer Ganondorf had been defeated. The twilight that had engulfed Hyrule had gone back through the portal from which it came. The golden land had since been ruled in peace by the great Princess Zelda. Harmony had reigned and the man they had to thank for that peace was none other than the one known as Link.

Link had been a wide eyed young man back then. His friends had been put in great danger and he had done what he thought any man would do and protected them. Events led him into an epic struggle between good and evil. He had met Princess Zelda and she had introduced him to a creature named Midna.

Midna was a princess of the twilight realm, the very place that had been threatening the land of Hyrule. Yet together she and Link had saved both worlds and defeated the evil of the Sorcerer. In the end however Midna had left, and in doing so ensured there was no way Link could come after her. It was what Midna had thought best, Link and Zelda had been unable to stop her as she destroyed the only connection between them.

Two long years had passed since that parting of ways. Link relived his last moments with the twilight princess in the desert over and over. Had he loved her? Had she him? He asked himself that question as the years went by. Yet he always came to the same bitter conclusion.

If she loved him why'd she leave?

It was this bitter lack of knowing that led Link to spend his days wallowing in his home in Ordon village.

Since his victory by Zelda's side Link had seen little of the Princess of Hyrule. She was always so busy with the day to day running of the land. Funny he thought, was the fact that after liberating the people around him he received so little recognition.

These thoughts were with him on this day, as he sat, or slouched rather, in his tattered arm chair in front of a dying fire place. He wore only his briefs. His recently acquired beer belly bulged over his waist line.

The hero of Hyrule held in one hand a dirty glass, half full of some thick Ordonian ale. His other hand he slipped into his pants, and tended to an itch that had developed in his crotch. When the itch was relieved he moved the same hand to his sweaty brow and brushed away a tuft of greasy dirt blonde hair.

When he was done with the brushing and the itching Link let out a wasteful sigh. He went to take a sip from his glass but missed his mouth. The last few drops of his precious beer fell and ran down his flabby chest to his hairy belly.

"Urgh," he moaned, clearly feeling the effects of too much over indulging. With a weak arm Link tossed his glass across the floor so it rolled toward the door at the end of the room. Feeling sombre the broken hero lowered his head in self pity. Before he could doze off however Link was stirred by the sound of a door opening then closing rather suddenly. When he looked up he was stunned at the figure he saw before him.

Standing just in front of the door with the empty glass held beneath a steady boot was none other than Princess Zelda herself.

"Wh- Wh-" Link couldn't get his words out.

"What am I doing here?" Zelda asked for him. Link nodded groggily. "I'd answer that question, but first I must ask. What are you doing here?"

Link flashed her a confused look.

"The hero of Hyrule sat alone getting legless on cheap beer? Hardly what great legacies are made of."

Link grunted as Zelda made her way toward him.

"So, do you do this a lot?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"You think it's smart?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Link," Zelda snapped, not pleased by his inability to make company with someone he had so much history with.

The weary hero seemed to sober up a little at the sound in the Princess's voice. He put both hands on his chair and used them to raise himself up. Now standing Link walked over to a shelf with many bottles and took one in his hand. After pulling off the top he took a long swig. When he looked back to Zelda he could see she was angry, with her arms folded across her chest,

"Don't worry," he said, "It's just water."

At that Zelda seemed to ease up, but only slightly,

"So," she went on, "Now that you can talk you mind telling me what's wrong here? I came over for a casual visit, only to find you slumped in your chair wearing nothing but your dirty pants with a stinking beer glass rolling across the floor. Am I missing something."

Seeming unphased by Zelda's harsh comments Link simply itched across his flabby stomach and took another long swing from the water bottle. Zelda's face was filling with fury.

Eventually Link did speak, though it was not what Zelda had hoped to hear,

"What?" he asked, "Can a man not have a drink in his own home?"

"Pfft, you hardly a man," Zelda scoffed, "Not any more."

Link snarled and responded with another ignorant grunt.

"Look at you," Zelda continued, much to Link's dismay. "Your all flabby and pathetic looking. When did you let yourself get like this Link?"

Now Link straightened up. He took a final gulp from the bottle before throwing that too to the floor.

"Listen," he yelled, "If you had been here anytime of the past few months you'd have known what I was like." He staggered forward and convulsed. It looked as though he were about to throw up but he didn't. When the griping pain was gone he turned back to Zelda. "But you weren't here were you?" he accused, "Because you are always so busy, playing queenie at your precious palace."

"I'm Princess," she retorted, "It's what I do."

"Oh yeah well what about me?"

"What about you?" she asked.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be Princess anymore, you'd be dead for all we know."

"Of course," she agreed, "And I'm grateful for that Link you know that. We're all grateful you know we are."

"Well maybe I don't think your all grateful enough," he yelled.

Zelda's eyes were now wet with stubborn tears, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sure," Link said, anger still ringing in his voice, "Sure, I'm Link, hero of Hyrule. But where is my palace? Where is my kingdom? When I walk down the street why don't all eyes fall on me? I'm not Princess Zelda, the stories aren't written in my name."

"We built you a statue," Zelda claimed, "It still stands in castle town,"

"Yes," Link snarled, "And your fathers stands much taller, mine might as well not be there,"

"He was a great King, he-"

"A great King whose Kingdom was destroyed, and saved- by- me. Throughout all of time your ancestors have relied on my ancestors to ensure your land survives, yet it is you who have the glory, you who have the castle's. Our tales will ever be known as the Legend of Zelda. But it doesn't matter, because Link will be happy. Happy in his humble home, in a village, miles from the world, where no-one could care less of the troubles of Hyrule."

Link's eyes now also filled with tears, yet his were not of sorrow but of jealousy.

"Link," Zelda wept, "I never knew you felt this way." She went to take him by the hand, "If I did I'd-" Link pulled away,

"You'd what?" he growled, "Visited more often? I doubt it. Invited me to your palace? Unlikely."

"Of course," the Princess gasped, "You know I care for you. I would do everything in my power to look after you, if only you'd come to me and asked."

"So I should have come to you," Link griped, "And I wonder, what you could have done for me, could you give me the love I've always wanted, could you fill that empty hole that has been eating me from the inside?"

Zelda put a gentle hand over her chest, "Link," she said, "I never thought…"

"What?" he grinned, "You never thought I loved you?"

Zelda glared at him quizzically.

"Don't worry," he said, "I never did."

"Then what?" she asked.

"Midna," Link said, "I. Loved. Midna. But you can't bring her back can you? Not even with 'everything in your power' Princess. Because you just stood by a watched her go didn't you. Our only chance and you let her go. I don't love you Princess, you never gave me reason to, but a little thanks would have been nice." He turned away and leant against the wall.

"Well," Zelda sighed, holding back any more tears, "I guess I'll just go then. You want nothing from me, nothing I can provide anyway. If you change your mind though, you will always be welcome at the palace, you know that."

"Bye then," Link moaned.

Zelda turned back as she was about to leave, Link still had his back to her,

"Bye," she said.

When the door had closed Link collapsed into his chair. His belly rippled unpleasantly over his waistline as he breathed heavily in and out. He put his head in his hands and wondered silently if he would ever be the same bright, wild eyed young warrior he had been not so long ago.

The wallowing hero remained silent in his seat for a good few hours when another visitor interrupted his eternal lone time.

This time there was no door opening. From the wall just above the fireplace there came an unusual tearing sound. Following the sounds sparks emerged before the area of space ripped apart, seeming to create a hole in the very fabric of the dimension itself. On closer inspection the hole appeared to lead to another world, far different to the one that existed beyond the walls of Link's tiny abode.

As he gawped moronically at the phenomenon hanging in front of him Link was further shocked by the appearance of another familiar face . . . . . .

Between saving Hyrule from the threat of the twili and the moment he now found himself in Link took part in a tournament known as the Super Smash Brothers Brawl or SSBB for short.

The SSBB was a supernatural contest between hero's and villain's from many dimensions throughout varying times. Link had been one contestant, another had been the figure who appeared before him now. That was the space bounty hunter of the future, a woman named Samus Aran.

Samus came to Link through a portal she had opened in her own world. She wore her typical gold body armour and had brought her full arsenal to this primitive new world.

Link gaped at her presence in awe. He soon got over it however and flashed her a wry smile,

"Women," he said, "They can't get enough of me."

Samus turned and held out her left arm. After pressing a few buttons on her armour the portal closed abruptly.

"Don't try and be funny soft boy," she quipped, "It's really not your style." She turned and look at Link's weak doughy body, "You look really good Link," she said sarcastically.

Link didn't find her funny, "Why are you here?" he asked, getting quickly to the point.

"The Smash Tournament."

The pair let the words hang over them for a few moments. Link eventually broke the silence,

"What about it?" he said.

There had in fact been two Smash Tournaments. In both Samus and Link had made it to the final four. Along with them came the Universally renown Super Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, and also his arch nemesis Bowser, King of the Koopas. Each time Mario and Link had been the final two, with Mario emerging victorious. It was another aspect of Link's legacy that had made him the bitter character he was today.

"I have a plan," Samus claimed. She then pushed a button on her arm which caused her helmet to retract. Link was surprised at the beautiful face that hid behind the suit. Luscious blonde hair flowed elegantly from the space hunters head. One thing was different however, something about her that had not been when she and Link last met. Dark marks had formed around the edges of the bounty hunter's face. Link had no idea what they were, and chose to ignore them. "I know how we can beat Mario," she said.

Link stood once again, "Hold on," he said, "We? As I remember you were always the first to go when it came to the final round."

A sharp look crossed Samus's face and she went face to face with the greasy haired warrior. She held out her hand and grabbed a handful of Link's doughy belly,

"Listen soft boy," she scathed, "Right now I think I could take you down with minimal effort, even Kirby would put up more of a fight than you. Now shut up your whinging and listen to what I have to say." She let go of Link and pushed him back into his chair. "Now," she said, "I'm as pissed as you are that Mario gets all the recognition while we get none. I've saved the galaxy more than a few times and you and your family line have been the golden boys around here since time began. Yet he saves a bunch of fungus from a fat crocodile and the world goes wild. They want a celebrity footballer, they ask Mario. A big name to play basketball- Mario. How about an all star golf tournament. Hell he even got his own motor racing grand prix series. Meanwhile we're on the sidelines making up the numbers. They create a contest where every hero under the freaking moon gets together to prove their worth and even that has his title attached to it. And just to make things that little bit worse he wins it both times, leaving us with nothing."

"Ok," Link gasped, "I see your point. I won't say I've never felt the same way but-"

"You've always felt that way," Samus finished, "You feel that way right now, I can see it in your eyes."

"Alright," Link yelled, "Your right, Your right! So go on then, what's the plan?"

And so Samus told him her plan. They would challenge Mario to a special exhibition Smash Bros contest. The winner being named Champion of Champion's and claiming the tournament's grand prize. But what did Samus have in mind…


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the battle between Link and Mario was arranged in little time. Mario agreed to the contest eagerly always willing to please his admirers, he also found Link to be an honourable opponent. If the hero from Hyrule wanted to challenge him so suddenly then he must truly believe that the two of them can pull off a great contest, though the urgency in which he wanted it did seem a little odd.

Link himself found his nerves all over the place. He didn't feel capable of pulling off any drawn out physical contest anymore. Samus had gone through the plan with him enough times and her reasons seemed sound enough. Yet a part of him expected a double cross. There was no reason for such suspicion of course, if Link didn't win Samus would gain nothing. It was Samus's bitter tone when she had spoke to him about all this that didn't bode well with him. There again he felt much the same way as his planet hopping partner in crime, trusting each other was not the issue here.

"So," Samus started, "You know what I told you, are you ready for this?"

Link nodded.

The two of them sat anxiously in the locker room of the SSB Arena. Link was wearing his full garb including green cap and tunic, it was much tighter thesedays. The arranged contest would involve no weapons or power ups and would end when one warrior failed to recover in time for a sanctioned officials ten-count. The winner would then be declared via knockout and Smash Champion, leaving with the tournaments grand prize.

"You know," Samus added, "If you can do this on your own it would make things a lot easier for me."

Link smirked, "If I could do it on my own," he said, "I would have done so a long time ago, and you'd be out of the loop. I think it's in your best interest that you do get involved, but let's just see what happens when were out there,"

Samus smiled, "Ok. Remember, it's the final destination so no where for either of you to hide. He won't be able to use any of his power ups so you should be at an advantage." She stood up and headed to the door way, "Just keep things going, it should only be a few minutes before I arrive, that's when the winds turn our way, Mario won't know which way to turn."

The bounty hunter did not open the door. Instead she held out her arm and tore a portal into the space ahead of her. She only waved once before leaving Link alone in the silent empty locker room.

Half an hour after Samus's departure Link sighed. He then put his hands on his knees and raised himself up,

"Well," he spoke to himself, "Here goes."

The Hylian hero then stepped forward and made his way from the locker room to the entrance to the final destination.

The final destination was an open field. The large platform acted as the final stage of the SSB Tournament, it was suspended through some supernatural force in outer space. The starry surroundings added to the spectacle that was a championship contest, a clash of the stars at the heart of the universe. This time the two biggest stars, though one of those was not the same man who had battled here before.

The moment Link appeared on the platform Mario saw he was not as focused as he had been previously.

Link glanced at Mario. The portly plumber looked just as vibrantly imposing as always. It always surprised onlookers that such a man could possibly defeat the hyper heroic likes of Link and Samus, but Mario had always been convincing in doing so. As usual he wore his famous red cap and blue overalls.

Turning his attention from his opponent Link looked around. He didn't have a clue where Samus could come from, there were no ways on to the plain other than the special teleportation devices used by contestants themselves.

"Something the matter?" Mario asked in his thick Italian-American accent. He had noticed Link's apprehensive behaviour, it unsettled him further. "You look a little pale to me Link. You sure you want to a do this a now."

Link nodded hastily, "Yes," he answered, "Quickly, please."

Mario's frowned at this lack of showmanship. Why would Link be in such a rush? Before he could ask why a referee appeared.

"You guys ready?" the official asked. Link nodded once again. Mario followed and the two men came together at the platforms centre. "Ok," the official began, "Remember, there will be no power ups, no weapons of any kind, it will be a basic brawl, all kicks punches and holds are legal. When one of you fails to recovers before my count of ten then the other man will be declared the winner, you both got that." They both did. "Ok, then let battle commence."

Link opened the proceedings swinging a fist at Mario. The plumber easily sidestepped the clumsy attempt and caught Link with a kick to the gut. Link doubled over and moaned, Mario then knocked him back with a fist to the chest.

"Why you not fight a-back?" Mario asked.

Link shook his head, he was already sweating. Clutching his stomach he stepped forward once more,

"You want me to fight back?" he spat, "Alright then, how about this?" He then came at Mario with his arm outstretched. He attempted to floor Mario with a forearm to the head but Mario caught him underarm and flipped him on his back.

"What's a-the matter with you?" Mario teased, he then placed his boot firmly over Link's midsection, "You all belly and no balls."

Link snarled at Mario's mockery and grabbed him by the foot. He then tried to flip the plumber but Mario kept his balance. As Link got to his feet Mario attempted to kick him in the face, Link ducked the attack.

Seemingly aware of his opponent's lack of ability Mario held out his hand and gestured him forward. As Link did he was caught with a quick jab to the face.

Stunned, Link staggered back. He put a hand to his lower lip, it was bleeding. Now Link was shaking, he wasn't sure if he could even land a hit on his blue and red clad rival let alone keep him down for a knockout. He flashed Mario a bitter look, "Bastard," he growled.

This time when Link came forward he only feigned an attack. As Mario came forward to counter Link caught him with a kick to the inside leg. With Mario temporarily off guard the Hylian hero followed up with a further kick to the face. A third kick was caught however and Mario used Link's leg to push him back. The heroic plumber then charged forward and took Link down with a shoulder tackle. The hero of Hyrule was then left winded on the floor.

The official had been unneeded up until this point but now he began making his count. Mario stood by and waited to see if Link could recover. When the referee had reached a count of eight Link was able to crawl to his feet. Not wanting to loose his momentum Mario walked over to his ailing adversary and grabbed him by the hair.

Aware of his weakening position as well as the fact that Samus had yet to show herself Link resorted to dirty tactics to keep the contest alive. As he felt Mario take and handful of hair he raised his finger and raked them into the plumbers eyes. Mario was caught out and released his grip, giving Link a chance to regroup.

As Mario wiped away at his teary eyes Link came at him again with his arm outstretched. This time he blasted his foe with a punch to the side off the head. Link was startled at the attack and stood momentarily dazed. Mario continued his assault with a second blow to the side of the head, this time sending Link slumping backwards. Not wanting to let his rival escape Mario made finished his combo with a flying kick to the chest.

The impact of the kick sent Link tumbling and the fallen hero rolled down onto his back. There he lay sprawled face up, panting for breath with his arms limp by his side. His breathing was tired but steady, he was visibly exhausted.

Before the referee could begin his count a hole ripped open behind him. Both Mario and the referee himself were unaware of the portals presence, as was a still motionless Link. A hand reached out from the portal and caught the referee by the shoulder. The official didn't even have chance to call out before he was dragged into the hole as it closed altogether.

Wondering why the count hadn't begun Mario turned, only to find the official had vanished. As he looked away confused he did not witness another portal open, this time just beside a slowly recovering Link.

"Link," came a whispering voice. The tired ex-hero turned to his right, there he saw what should have been his saving grace.

"You're late," he groaned to Samus whose face could just be made out within the newly opened portal.

"Shut up," she ordered, "Here take these." She then passed him his sword and shield through her side of the portal. "Do whatever you need to do," she told him, "Just make sure he's out ok." Wearily Link nodded.

By the time Mario turned back to his losing opponent the second portal had gone. Link was crouched over now so his sword and shield were mostly out of sight. Mario once again went to grab his foe by the hair. This time however Link had in his arms his mirror shield. An ancient shield with a glass plated front. When Link turned he swung the shield up, bashing it across the plumbers skull. Mario was almost knocked off his feet but managed to keep his footing.

Now Link dropped the shield and took up his sword. When Mario came at him again he swung the blade, an attempt that could have took the plumber's head off. The hero of the mushroom kingdom was aware of the deception here however and evaded the attack before knocking Link to the side with an elbow to the head.

A fatigued Link dropped his weapon after being caught with the hit to the head. Mario then pulled out his own secret weapon, a brown leaf. He used the illegal power-up to gain raccoon power. He instantly grew a pair of ears and a tail. The vengeful plumber then leapt into the air before flying at Link. He took the foul playing Hylian down with a tail whip to the face. Once again Link would have been down for the count, but the referee was still nowhere to be seen.

Hoping to take advantage once again Samus opened up another portal just in front of a fallen Link.

"Get up!" she whispered, though loudly this time, "Get up you idiot, how much help do you need."

Link's glared at her with tired, beaten eyes, "ca- ca-, can't." he muttered.

Samus leant forward and grabbed Link by the collar. She was about to drag him up when she became aware of someone touching her shoulder. When she turned she saw Mario.

"Samus?" the startled plumber gasped, "What are you-a doing here?"

"Like you don't know," she scoffed. She then brought down her helmet and held her arm to Mario's face. The plumber was unable to bring up his arm as the treacherous bounty hunter blasted him in the face. "Why didn't I just do that in the face place?" Samus cursed.

Mario didn't go down right away however and Link was still in a slump on the floor.

Irritated, Samus took up Link's shield. When Mario was facing her she brought it crashing down on him, shattering it completely, "A woman's work is never done," she griped. She then shook at Link, "Come on you fool!" she snapped. She grabbed him under both arms and tried to lift his dead weight. Eventually he managed to stand though he was rocking a little unnervingly. "Ok," mused the desperate space warrior. She then re-entered the portal and threw in the missing official.

The returning referee seemed to have no idea of where he had been and only saw Link standing and Mario out cold. As was his job he began the ten count. Link looked on anxiously, but the plumber did not recover, and the count was completed. Link had become new Smash Champion!

The official disappeared immediately after the match was over. What appeared then was the grand prize that Mario had held for two consecutive tournaments. It was an item of high regard especially in the Mushroom Kingdom, the land Mario was renown for rescuing. It was a Power Wand.

Link took up the wand. He had never held it before, yet the power that flowed through him as he held it in his hand was awesome. Before he could get too comfortable with it however a portal opened once again. Samus now revealed herself to him in full.

"Well done," she grinned, though a sense of irony was certainly audible. She put a friendly arm over Link's shoulder. "You did it," she said, "You won the power wand. Congratulations."

Link looked to his abetter. He then looked once more to the immense power in his hand. Greed was what had made him bitter in recent years and he felt it unnecessary right now. Samus had helped him, no won the match for him. In eternal gratitude he handed the wand to his new found ally.

Samus looked to Link. She looked a little surprised as his willingness to hand over such an article,

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"We're a team now," Link said, "You and I, we are together."

"Then thank you Link. Though I doubt you really know what power you have here, that you would hand it over so readily. I have grand design's with this in our possession. The portal technology I have been using, it is so primitive, with this the Power Wand in hand it could be so much more. Link, I wish for you too join me in my mission, do I have you by my side,"

"As partners?" Link asked,

Samus smiled, "As partners," she said.

And so Link joined Samus. They made their way through the bounty hunter's portal and into her futuristic world. Link would take some time coming to terms with the things he saw there, but when he had he was able to open his mind to the things Samus told him. Their Power Wand combined with new technology founded by the Galactic Federation would give the pair unprecedented power, but how exactly did they plan to use it…


End file.
